Porque la queria
by yoss natsuki
Summary: Porque la quería, no amarre sus sueños a las cuatro patas de esta cama fría, tuve que callarme para no mostrarle cuanto me dolía... por que la quería -Tsuna-kun, me voy a casar- dijiste con demasiada alegría. Esas palabras partieron mi corazón y mi alma.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, esto salio de rápido no me dejaba trabajas con las actualizaciones, así que tuve que escribirlos, es un two-shot un tanto triste. Esta basado con varias letras de Oceransky y trae algunos fragmentos xD, la primera en este capitulo se llama..."Hay algo que no sabes" y la segunda es "Acortando la distancia" OwO no saben como me gustan esas canciones jajajjajajaa ._.

Bueno espero les guste esta primera parte D:, sin mas lean ~ ^^ ~

* * *

~Porque la quería, no amarre sus sueños a las cuatro patas de esta cama fría... ~

Por que la quería.

Me había llamado por teléfono, sin pensarlo dos veces le hice un espacio en mi apretada agenda el día que me solicitaba, sabia, no eso es mentira, no sabía nada, solo presentía que, lo que iba a decirme me lastimaría profundamente, y aun así, accedí ir a verla; si algo bueno saldrá de esto es que me encerrare los siguientes días en mi despacho y no dejare de leer y firmar las montañas de documentos que necesitan mi firma.

Aun puedo sentir su voz dentro de mi cabeza, no me permite concentrarme.

~~FLASH BACK~~

Estaba en mi despacho leyendo una nueva petición de Varia, lleve mi mano a mi frente y comencé a frotarla, nuevamente pedían fondos para una reconstrucción del castillo. ¿Acaso no podían dejar de mandar la estúpida solicitud de lo mismo cada dos meses? ¿Creían acaso que el dinero crecía en los arboles como para que destruyeran su hogar cada que era arreglado? Realmente tenía ganas de manda a la mierda la solicitud de Xanxus. En eso estaba cuando mi móvil personal comenzó a sonar.

Deje el documento el escritorio, tome el pequeño aparato, gire mi sillón hacia la ventana y conteste.

-¿Bueno?- dije un tanto dudoso, no había visto quien me llamaba

-Tsu-kun- escuche su suave voz -¿Cómo estás? Ah pasado mucho tiempo

-K..Kyoko-chan-no pude evitar emocionarme- Muy bien, con demasiado trabajo, y si no sabía de ti desde que te fuiste al extranjero, ¿Cómo te fue con tu carrera de diseñadora?-le pregunte, pude escuchar una leve risa, lo que me provoco una sonrisa.

-Muy bien Tsu-kun, aun no soy una diseñadora tan buena pero ya eh estado en varias pasarelas en París, Nee Tsu-kun ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Claro Kyoko-chan, dime ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?-pasaron unos largos segundo antes de que volviera a escuchar su voz por el auricular.

-¿Podríamos vernos el sábado?-pregunto un poco dudosa

-Claro, no tengo mucho trabajo- mentí, pero realmente quería verla después de dos años.

-Que alegría, por un momento pensé que no podrías- pude notar la felicidad en sus palabras

Gire mi sillón de vuelta al escritorio, busque una pequeña libreta color negra y la abrí. Tenía varias reuniones pero ninguna era de gran importancia, podía pedirle a Gokudera que se hiciera cargo de ellas.

-Descuida Kyoko-chan, solo tengo unas reuniones con otros jefes, pero nada importante, Gokudera-kun se puede hacer cargo-

-Jeje Gokudera-kun es una excelente mano derecha

-Sí, no podría tener a alguien mejor-en eso tocaron a la puerta de mi despacho- Discúlpame Kyoko-chan pero necesito atender unos asuntos urgentes, te veré el sábado-Estaba por colgar cuando escuche su grito.

-Espera Tsu-kun, no hemos dicho en donde nos veremos

-Ah es verdad, podrías mandarlo en un mensaje de texto

-Claro

-Nos vemos- dije y colgué.

Al mismo tiempo la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un joven de unos 12 años, vestia un traje negro y sus patillas rizadas se notaban por debajo del sombrero.

-Dame-Tsuna, ¿Qué tanto hacías?-Reborn había venido por mi

-Hablaba con Kyoko-chan, ah regresado de Paris, Quiere que nos veamos- dije mientras tomaba la capa heredada de Giotto, la coloque en mis hombros y salí junto a mi tutor. Segundos después mi celular personal vibró.

"Nos veremos en la cafetería que está en el centro de Namimori a las 11 am, Recuerdas que buenos pasteles venden ahí. Nos veremos pronto Tsu-kun. Atte: Sasagawa Kyoko"

Sonreí al leer el mensaje.

~~FIN FLASH BACK~~

Y ahora estoy aquí, esperándote en el lugar acordado, la hora acordada.

La pequeña, pero acogedora cafetería contaba con tres cuartos privados, pedí uno. Mande decir el nombre de mi acompañante y esperaba a que llegara. No paso mucho cuando te vi entrar al local y una señorita te atendía amablemente y tú sonreías. Tu hermoso cabello anaranjado se veía más largo de lo que recordaba, trate de ver tus ojos color miel que tanto me hipnotizaban y fue justo en ese momento que supe que mis sospechas eran ciertas.

Hay algo en tu mirada  
Que me llena de calma  
Hay algo en tu sonrisa  
Que me ha robado el alma  
Hay algo en tus caricias  
Que erizan a mi espalda  
Y hay algo en tus palabras  
Que cierran mi garganta…

Llegaste hasta el pequeño cuarto privado, sonreíste al verme y te acercaste para darme un abrazo.

-Tsu-kun, te había extrañado mucho- dijiste al borde de las lagrimas mientras me abrazabas.

Correspondí tu abrazo y sonreí.

-Yo también te extrañe Kyoko-chan, pero siéntate para que tomemos un café con un pastel- Tu mirada se ilumino de alegría.

Te abrí paso y recorrí la silla para que te sentaras, me senté frente de ti con una sonrisa, pero la tuya era aun más resplandeciente.

….Hay algo en mi mirada  
Que cambia en tu presencia  
Que ante tu encrucijada  
No sirve mi experiencia…

Tus ojos mostraban un brillo diferente que no recordaba. Pronto llego la mesera que nos atendía, ordenamos café y varios pasteles. Esperábamos a que trajeran nuestra comida.

-Tsu-kun ¿Cómo han estado todos?- preguntaste sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Todos están muy bien, Haru y Gokudera-kun peleando como siempre, pero eso no les quita el hecho de estar enamorados- sonreí y ella respondió con otra sonrisa.

-Nunca pensé que terminarían así- rio

-Es verdad, Bianchi está tranquila, debe cuidarse mucho, y Yamamoto está nervioso

-Bianchi-san me conto en una de sus cartas que ambos serán padres

-Así es, el bebe nacera en dos meses si todo sale bien

-Ya veo

En eso la mesera llego con nuestra orden. Comenzamos a comer los deliciosos postres, tu sonreías y hacías gestos de felicidad a cada bocado.

-¿No has comido pasteles?- me anime a preguntar.

Solo dejaste el tenedor en el plato y sonreíste.

-No me dejan, dicen que debo cuidar mi figura y no sé qué tantas cosas más, realmente es muy pesado no comer pasteles, lo bueno es que lo estoy disfrutando con tu compañía Tsu-kun- dijiste feliz

Te abrí las puertas de mi corazón un día  
cuando la magia del destino apareció  
mientras el fuego de tu cuerpo me envolvía  
con el amor…

Tus palabras me hicieron realmente feliz.

-Tsuna-kun- me sorprendí, hacia mucho que no me llamabas así- hay algo que quiero decirte- te veías nerviosa. Solo pude posar mi mirada en ti, dándote a entender que te prestaba total atención.

…Te abrí las puertas de corazón un día  
y tu llegada puso paz a mi interior  
se transformó la soledad en alegría  
y vino el amor... vino el amor…

Suspiraste, jugueteabas con tus manos.

-No hay problema Kyoko-chan, puedes decirme lo que quieras- te anime a hablar.

Me miraste a los ojos un tanto dudosa pero asentiste.

-Tsuna-kun, me voy a casar- dijiste con demasiada alegría.

Esas palabras partieron mi corazón y mi alma.

* * *

Awww pobre Tsuna u.u

Espero y les haya gustado esta primera parte


	2. Chapter 2

Waaaaa, no me tarde :D

Muchas gracias ah MissDinosaur, cierto, la pareja de Yamamoto y Bianchi es poco usual xD, espero te guste el cancion, nuevamente de Oceransky es "PORQUE LA QUERÍA"

Ahora no les quito mas el tiempo, porfa, si lloran... eh nno me maten D:

* * *

"Tsuna-kun, me voy a casar…"

Esas palabras atornillaba mi mente, ¿Qué podía decir yo?, nada, ya que solo éramos amigos. Nunca pude confesarle mis sentimientos y cuando me sentí más valiente para hacerlos, ella se marcho. En ese tiempo pensé que tal vez era lo mejor, así ella no se vería involucrada en la mafia, estaría segura, no debía preocuparme. Su felicidad seria la mía. Y así eh estado viviendo estos dos últimos años. Kyoko-chan no sabes cuánto dolor me estás dando… Pero al ver tu sonrisa se que serás muy feliz y eso es lo más importante para mí. Tu felicidad.

Te sonreí y tomaste mi mano de manera suplicante.

-Tsu-kun, quiero que seas mi padrino de bodas- me dijiste suplicante.

Tus hermosos ojos miel me miraban con ilusión y cierto aire esperanzador. Kyoko-chan ¿Por qué me haces esto? Ese día podría fingir mucho trabajo o inclusive estar cansado y faltar, pero con tal compromiso no podría hacerlo, verte en el altar, convirtiéndote en la esposa de alguien más, creo no lo soportaría.

-Claro, será un placer Kyoko-chan- te hice una sonrisa lo suficientemente falsa para que la creyeras.

En la mafia, una sonrisa sincera puede costarte la vida, jamás debes confiar en las sonrisas ajenas a la familia. Podría sonreírte sinceramente si no tuviera mi corazón roto.

Sonreíste, estabas llena de alegría

-Nee Tsu-kun, crees que podrías, no se…-detuviste tus palabras y te mire con duda.

-Dime que es lo que sucede, si está en mis manos ayudarte en los preparativos sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Me miraste un tanto sonrojada.

-¿Crees que me puedas rentar el jardín de la mansión Vongola?.- Ahora entendía tu sonrojo.

Medite unos segundos, había que hacer muchos trámites para lograr que ninguna familia ajena al asunto ingrese a la mansión. Pensándolo bien, aceptare, tendré una excusa aun más factible para encerrarme en el despacho.

-Claro Kyoko-chan, pero no te puedo cobrar, tómalo como un presente pequeño de mi parte- te respondí, tus ojos se iluminaban cada vez mas.

-Por cierto Tsu-kun, Quiero que tú seas el primero en conocerlo.-Dijiste, pronto tu celular empezó a sonar con una melodía a piano, miraste la pantalla y tus ojos adquirieron un brillo que jamás había visto en ellos. Sonreí tristemente.

-Ya llego- dijiste emocionada.

Te levantaste rápidamente en el momento en que la camarera venia con un joven más o menos de nuestra edad. Era alto, de piel nívea y sus cabellos color castaño claro, sus sonrisa al verte se agrando pero una mueca apareció al verme. Te acercaste a él y le diste un fugaz beso en los labios.

Quería llorar, pero solo sonreí ante ambos. Te acercaste con él tomabas su brazo. Por inercia me levante y por un leve segundo pensé que saldría de ahí, sin embargo solo me quede ahí, quieto, esperando a las presentaciones.

-Tsu-kun, quiero presentarte a mi prometido Pierre Leblanc, querido el es Tsunayoshi Sawada, un gran amigo.- sonreíste.

Tu prometido me extendió la mano con una falsa sonrisa. Devolví el gesto.

-Un placer Leblanc-san- dije y mostré una sonrisa. El parecía un poco molesto, ese feo gesto a mi persona era casi imperceptible. No le tome atención.

-Lo mismo digo Sawada-san- me respondió.

Nuevamente tomamos nuestros asientos, solo que el gesto que anteriormente había hecho con Kyoko el lo repitió. La mesera regreso con más café y una orden más de pasteles. Sonreí al ver la felicidad de Kyoko.

-Si no es imprudencia Sawada-san ¿A qué se dedica?- me pregunto

Pude notar tu tensión y espanto a la pregunta de tu prometido.

-Soy el jefe de una empresa, estudie administración-Conteste

-¿Qué empresa?

-No creo que eso sea muy importante.-conteste mientras le daba un sorbo de mi café.

-Sospechoso- dijo con un poco de burla, realmente no le tome importancia.

Yo seguía comiendo mi pastel

-Kyoko, ¿de dónde le conoces?

-Del instituto, es amigo de mi onii-chan

De pronto mi celular comenzó a sonar. Suspire resignado, Gokudera-kun debía tener problemas.

-Discúlpenme un momento- me levante y Salí para contestar.

-Sucede algo gokudera-kun

-Discúlpeme Decimo, pero la familia Canno no quiere atenderme, piden que sea directamente con usted.

Di un suspiro. Esa familia era realmente impaciente.

-Comprendo, dame media hora y estar ahí.-dije para después colgar. Entre de nuevo al pequeño privado, solo para encontrarme nuevamente con una escena que me partió aun más el corazón. Quería llorar, cerré mis ojos y me relaje.

-Kyoko –chan, ¿Cuándo tienen planeado hacer la boda?- fui directo al grano.

-Dentro de tres meses

-Ya veo-respondí. Suspire- De acuerdo tendré todo listo para que tu fiesta sea en el jardín de la mansión, si el clima ese día llegase estar nublado también estarán disponibles el comedor principal y el gran salón.

-Gracias Tsuna-kun- dijiste feliz- ahora podemos comer tranquilamente.

-Perdón Kyoko-chan- me miraste con duda. Me acerque a mi lugar para tomar el saco que había puesto en el respaldo de la silla- yo debo retirarme, hubo un problema con un cliente y Gokudera-kun no puede hacerse cargo solo, realmente lo siento mucho. Y pueden pedir todo lo que quieran yo me hare cargo de la cuenta- me estaba por retirar cuando sentí a ambos levantarse.

-Creo que no fue buena idea haberte invitado con tanto trabajo

-Descuida

-Fue un verdadero placer Sawada-san- Pierre parecía contento con mi futura ida- Muchas gracias por aceptar los pedidos de Kyoko

-No hay de que, es lo menos que puedo hacer por una amiga- al decir esa palabra mi ser se lleno de tristeza.-Leblanc-san, por favor cuide de Kyoko- hice una reverencia

-No se preocupe, Kyoko está en buenas manos- ante esas palabras asentí, sonreí y me retire.

Los siguientes meses me la pase encerrado con papeleo, agradecía a Varia los distintos problemas internos que habían tenido que había obligado a una nueva remodelación completa. ¿Qué si llore? Tal vez se lo pregunten. Si llore como el inútil Tsuna que soy. Al terminar con los asuntos de la Famiglia Canno regrese a mi despacho, salude a Karina que estaba ocupada con el montón de trabajo que le había dado para poder ir a ver a Kyoko.

Abrí la puerta y antes de entrar.

-Karina- le llame

La chica alzo la mirada.

-Dígame Decimo

-Por favor que nadie me moleste, si alguien quiere verme dale cita mañana o cualquier otro día, usa mis tiempos libres

-Pero Decimo- dijo con preocupación

-Es una orden-dije y entre.

Ya dentro de mi despacho cerré la cortina de la única ventana disponible, quede a obscuras, no supe en qué momento mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, sentía mi corazón desgarrarse en miles de pedazos. Seguía intentando convencerme a mí mismo de que eso era lo mejor, estará segura, ya no tendrá que lidiar con la mafia.

Mis piernas flaquearon y no pude sostenerme, caía al suelo y me abrace a mí mismo, solo lloraba amargamente, la quería, no, la amaba Pero fueron mis deseos de mantenerla lejos de este horrible mundo lo que me llevo a perderla.

¿Cuánto tiempo abre llorado? No tengo idea, solo seguía arrodillado en el frio suelo, ocultando mis ojos, de vez en cuando Karina daba leves toques a la puerta como si con ello quisiera comprobar que seguía dentro de la habitación. Pasaron las horas y de pronto comencé a escuchar mucho ajetreo fuera.

-Se lo suplico Gokudera-sama, el Decimo no quiere ver a nadie- era la voz de Karina.

-Y crees que me importa, el Decimo debe estar muy mal como para no contestar- Grito Gokudera

-Karina, solo danos la llave o intenta abrir la puerta-Esa era la voz de Yamamoto

-Yamamoto-sama, no es que no quiera abrir, solo sigo ordenes

-Tenemos que ver a Sawada al EXTREMO

-Pero…

-Karina, sabes que a mí no me gusta interferir, pero de verdad Sawada necesita de estos monos.-Esa era la voz de Kurokawa Hana

-Comprendo- escuche unos ruidos para después ser remplazados por los pasos de Karina en dirección a la puerta.

No me moví de mi lugar al abrirse la puerta ni cuando la luz se encendió.

-¡DECIMO!-grito Gokudera mientras corría hacia a mi

-¡TSUNA!

-¡SAWADA!- le siguieron Ryohei y Yamamoto

Gokudera me abrazo fuertemente al llegar a mí.

-Haru nos aviso a todos, está preocupada- dijo apenas en un susurro.

-Se va a casar, Gokudera-kun, Kyoko-chan se va a casar- solté el llanto, no podía dejar de llorar, podía sentirlo, todos los presentes me veían con una enorme lastima, comprendiendo mi dolor.

Ese día termino y yo seguí llorando. Al día siguiente me enfrasque en el montón de documentos que debía arreglar, las reuniones con jefes de otras familias, conseguir la aceptación de todas las familias aliadas en ese día especifico, 26 de Julio, de ir a atender los asuntos con el Noveno.

Inclusive Reborn me regaño por mi sobreesfuerzo, pero no tenía ganas de salir, oh de tener tiempo libre solo para pensar en algo que nunca será.

Inclusive el día que viniste a dejarme la invitación te viste preocupada al verme, nadie te había dicho lo que había pasado aquel fatídico día que me diste la noticia de tu futuro matrimonio, y aun así, te preocupabas por mí. Solo te sonreí y te dije que estaba bien, que no era tan pesado como se veía. Te fuiste un poco intranquila aquella vez.

Ahora solo faltan unas horas para que te alejes de mi lado para siempre.

Le entregue mi vida por una sonrisa  
sin pedir permiso se coló en mi habitación  
y sin darme cuenta se metió sin prisa  
por cada rendija de este roto corazón

porque la quería  
no amarre sus sueños a las cuatro patas  
de esta cama fría  
tuve que callarme para no mostrarle  
cuanto me dolía  
porque la quería  
porque la quería  
llorando por dentro  
me corte las alas para no seguirla

Los invitados fueron llegando, sorprendiéndose por la increíble mansión, en su mayoría eran celebridades del mundo de la moda y el espectáculo, Suspire antes de acercarme al lado del novio.

Comencé a pensar, para mi Kyoko-chan fue y será el amor de mi vida. Sí, siempre la amare solo a ella. Le di todo de mi, mi amistad, mis sonrisas, mis lagrimas, mi esfuerzo, es por ella que ahora soy una gran jefe de la mafia, no es que este orgulloso de eso, pero si con eso puedo proteger a quienes amo, no importa las veces que me haga sufrir.

A lo lejos la figura de Kyoko se veía avanzar al lado de ella Ryohei, con una cara no muy agradable, Haru y Hana eran sus damas de honor. ¿Cuántas veces me la imagine vestida de novia y siendo yo el que la esperara en el altar?

Siempre fueron suyas  
todas mis caricias  
y todos mis besos cuando hicimos el amor  
y aunque se entregaba nunca la hice mía  
me daba su cuerpo pero nunca el corazón  
porque la quería  
no amarre sus sueños a las cuatro patas  
de esta cama fría  
tuve que callarme para no mostrarle  
cuanto me dolía  
porque la quería  
porque la quería  
llorando por dentro  
me corte las alas para no seguirla

Llego a mi lado, tome su mano para ayudarla a subir unas leves escaleras y la deje al lado de su, dentro de poco, esposo. El sacerdote inicio la ceremonia y yo trataba de no llorar, podía sentir las miradas de todos mis amigos, inclusive Mukuro y Hibari me veían con cierta pena. ¡QUE PATETICO! El padre finalmente termino por unirlos, ahora eran marido y mujer, Kyoko Sasagawa había pasado a ser Kyoko Leblanc. Los aplausos mientras ellos consumían su unión con un beso ensordecieron mis sentidos.

Quería irme, pero no podía dejar a Kyoko-chan. Me acerque a ellos con la mejor de mis sonrisas.

-¡FELICIDADES!- les dije a ambos; de mi saco saque un sobre-Mi regalo de bodas

-Tsu-kun- Kyoko-chan se veía realmente feliz.-No debías haberlo hecho

-descuida

-¡Boletos de Avion para un viaje de un mes a Italia, con hotel y todo! Muchas gracias Sawada-san- Pierre se veían emocionado.

-Leblanc, por favor haga a Kyoko-chan muy feliz

-Confié en mí

Asentí mientras sonreía.

-Lamento importunarlos, pero debo retirarme

-¿Por qué Tsu-kun?

No sabía que decir, Kyoko-chan, no me mires así, de esa forma suplicante de que me quede, podría ponerme a llorar enfrente de ti y decir todo lo que eh callado, eso arruinaría tu felicidad.

-Tiene que ir a una reunión con Aria y Byakuran, no puede quedarse- Reborn había llegado en mi salvación.

-Ya veo, espero te vaya bien tsu-kun

-Gracias- dije y me di media vuelta, sabía que Reborn estaba siguiéndome.

Llegue a mi despacho y me senté tras el escritorio. Reborn solo me miraba.

-Eres muy fuerte Dame-Tsuna, creo que necesitas estar solo- dijo para salir y cerrar la puerta del despacho.

Porque la quería  
me encerré en mi habitación  
para no amarrar su corazón  
y sin darse cuenta  
cuanto me dolía  
me dejo vacio y se marcho  
porque la quería  
no amarre sus sueños a las cuatro  
patas de esta cama fría  
tuve que callarme para no mostrarle  
cuanto me dolía  
porque la quería  
porque la quería  
llorando por dentro  
me corte las alas para no seguirla  
llorando por dentro  
me corte las alas porque la quería

"Porque te quiero, te dejo libre, ya no puedo seguir soñando con un futuro que nunca llegara, de eso estoy seguro. Kyoko te quiero tanto, no puedo tenerte atada a mi toda la vida, sufriré este amor en silencio para que tú puedas ser feliz, seria egoísta de mi parte decirte mis sentimientos a estas altura. Por eso, no me queda más que desear tu felicidad." Pensé mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en el escritorio y comenzaba a llorar por ti en silencio y por última vez.

* * *

Los rw son mi pago, ahora pagenme (?) XDD ok no, pero si me gustaria leer sus rw :D


End file.
